The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. I: The Histories
|rilascio=23 Giugno 2015 |isbn=978-1783293193 |capitoli=4 |pagine=232 }} Descrizione The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. I: The Histories è un libro di 232 pagine scritto da Bethesda Softworks e pubblicato da Titan Books il 23 Giugno 2015. E' il primo libro della serie The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library. __TOC__ Aspetto Il libro, dalla copertina rigida, assomiglia molto a Il libro del Sangue di Drago, con il Drago Imperiale argentato posto al centro di uno sfondo monocromatico, in questo caso nero. I bordi, tuttavia, invece di raffigurare parole in lingua draconica, sono ornati da un vago ma complesso motivo scanalato. Il titolo del libro è scritto in oro sul fondo della copertina frontale, ma risulta occultato dalla piccola sovraccoperta argentata. Su di essa è presente il titolo, seppure in nero, e un sigillo di cera rossa con lo stemma del Drago Imperiale. Sulla copertina posteriore è raffigurato solo un Drago Imperiale senza dettagli aggiuntivi. Sulla copertina laterale è riportato lo stesso stemma e il titolo del libro in lettere d'oro: "The Skyrim® Library: Volume I - The Histories." Contenuti La copertina interna, anteriore e posteriore, ospita una mappa di Skyrim come viene presentata nel gioco. Nelle pagine seguenti sono presenti le informazioni di licenza e il sommario, che conta 47 capitoli. Sono presenti tanto i libri del gioco base quanto quelli aggiunti dai DLC e . Dietro al sommario è visibile una concept art dell'Ultimo Sangue di Drago che affronta un drago; l'eroe indossa un'armatura daedrica completa e impugna una Spada daedrica. Nota: Tutti i testi sono in inglese, ma li si può trovare tradotti nella versione italiana del gioco. 'Sommario' 'History' A Brief History of the Empire (pagina 6) A Social History of Cyrodiil (pagina 16)Il titolo completo di questo libro è, in effetti, Conquista e consolidamento della frontiera: storia sociale di Cyrodiil. War of the First Council (pagina 18) Five Songs of King Wulfharth (pagina 19) The Secret Song of Wulfharth Ash-King (pagina 21)In effetti, questa è solo una sezione del libro I cinque canti di re Wulfharth che appare il gioco; tuttavia, qui viene trattata come un libro a sé stante. Remanada Third Era: An Abbreviated Timeline (pagina 27)Questa è un abbreviazione del titolo del libro erroneamente chiamato Terza Era: Una cronologia ridotta: Ultimo anno della Prima Era. A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII (pagina 30) Report of the Imperial Commission on the Disaster at Ionith (pagina 32)Il sommario asserisce che il capitolo inizi a pagina 32, mentre in realtà comincia a pagina 33. The Dragon Break Reexamined (pagina 43) Where were you when the Dragon Broke? (page 44) The Madness of Pelagius (pagina 46) A Dance in Fire (pagina 49) The Argonian Account (pagina 86) The Lusty Argonian Maid (pagina 106) The Sultry Argonian Bard (pagina 107) The Wolf Queen (pagina 108) A Concise Account of the Great War Between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion (pagina 140) Biografia di BarenziahBiography of Barenziah (pagina 147) La rivolta di FirstholdThe Firsthold Revolt (pagina 152) 'Skyrim' An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim (pagina 157) Songs of Skyrim (pagina 159) Skyrim's Rule: An Outsider's View (pagina 163) The Holds of Skyrim: A Field Officer's Guide (pagina 166) A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun (pagina 171) Walking the World Vol. XI: Solitude (pagina 175) The City of Stone: A Sellsword's Guide to Markarth (pagina 179) Of Crossed Daggers: The History of Riften (pagina 183) Scourge of the Gray Quarter (pagina 184) The Windhelm Letters (pagina 186) On Stepping Lightly: The Nordic Ruins of Skyrim (pagina 188) The Death of a Wanderer (pagina 191) The Fall of Saarthal (pagina 196)Il titolo abbreviato del libro è ingannevolmente Rapporto imperiale su Saarthal, mentre il titolo completo è La caduta di Saarthal. A Minor Maze: Shalidor and Labyrinthian (pagina 198) The Guardian and the Traitor (pagina 200) 'Morrowind' A Short History of Morrowind (pagina 202) The Red Year (pagina 204) The History of Raven Rock (pagina 208) 'Dragons' Mysterious Akavir (pagina 212) The Book of the Dragonborn (pagina 214) The Dragon War (pagina 217) Olaf and the Dragon (pagina 218) There Be Dragons (pagina 221) Ahzidal's Descent (pagina 223) The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy (pagina 224) Alduin is Real, and He Ent Akatosh (pagina 227) Dragon Language: Myth no More (pagina 229) Note Licenza de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Die Skyrim-Bibliothek, Band 1: Historische Werke en:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. I: The Histories Categoria:Libri sotto licenza Bethesda Categoria:Libri (reali) Categoria:Media